My True Love Is My Best Friend
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: "My dream is to one day marry you, Katniss." Katniss and Peeta have been friends as longs as they could remember. When they where 6 they said one day they were going to get married. This is story of the hardships and loveliness of true love...love that starts young...and never ends. Modern day AU. OOC
1. Hatsukoi

**A/N**

**A new story . This is the first chapter or prologue this is in Third Person's P.O.V . Enjoy .**

**The name of this chapter is hatsukoi ( Hat-Su-Koi)**

**which means first love in japanese in japanese it look like this 初恋 so you learn something everyday**

**this story was inspired by ****'s ****A Dandelion From The Fall**  


**Favorite , Review , Follow .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

Friends since they where babies there fathers know each other since high school.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark where inseparable .

One time at a barbecue when they where 6 they where stargazing in a meadow near the barbecue they made a promise they changed their relationship forever.

"My daddy told me if you wish upon a shooting star that you wish will come true " Katniss told peeta .

" I never heard that " peeta told Katniss

Just than peeta saw a shooting star .

" look Katniss " peeta said pointing to the star . Katniss pushed peeta out away and made her wish . Then the star

disappeared .

" hey what if I want to make wish " peeta told Katniss . Katniss just crossed her arms .

" what would you wish of " Katniss asked Peeta.

Peeta just looked down .

" what did you wish for " peeta asked

Katniss didn't answer but truth was she wished for her mommy to get better even at 6 she knew her mommy is sick she has a hard time taking care of her and her little sister prim that's why Great Aunty Sea is always there to help mommy and daddy always looks sad .

" I'm not telling you , now tell me what would you wish of " Katniss said .

" I would wish to become a baker just like my daddy " peeta told her

" really " Katniss asked

" yea my dream is to become a baker " peeta said

" and one day " peeta counting

"My dream is to one day marry you, Katniss" peeta told Katniss .

Katniss looked at him with her eyes wide then smiled then peeta gave her a little on the lips .

X

A week after that day Mrs. Everdeen found kantiss in her room with her new white curtains cut up and the cut up puts of the curtains around katniss she told her mom that she made a Wedding Dress cause Peeta proposed to her .

Their relationship didn't chance at all even after their confession but Peeta always protect Kantiss like one time in second grade some boy pulled one of katniss's braids making her cry . Peeta told him not do that then he pushed peeta off the playground causing him to break his arm .

One time in the 4 grade Peeta found a quarter on ground he ended up putting in a coin mashing and won a plastic heart-shaped necklace and he gave it to katniss and katniss wears it everyday .

In middle school they held hands in the hall ways and occasionally share a light kiss when no one was looking .

Now at 16 they consider them self's as official couple now . Nothing changed in the 10 years since they said that there going get married ( only that katniss mom got batter and katniss swears it cause of the wish she made) they know that they can get married soon .

**A/N**

**I hope that was really fluffy for you all I hoped you enjoyed I will update soon I'll update tomorrow if I get 3 review but anyway till next time .**

**- Cadence**


	2. The Happiest Girl In The World

**A/N**

**I made my cover art my self and I'm really proud of it :) . But anyway thank you for all the followings that means a lot . I'm have really bad writers block I blame that the full trailer of catching fire that comes out today . When I watching my local news they were talk about that new trend that brides destroyed there dress and showed the video of dress that was set on fire and the news man said and I quote **

**" is that Katniss Everdeen from the hunger games " **

**Yea he said that and he the same one how dress as caesar flickerman last year for the movie on live TV LoL . I just found that fun but anyway **

**Here the new chapter Katniss and Peeta are 16 now **

**Review and Favorite and Follow . **

**- Candace **

* * *

**"The Happiest Girl in the World"**

** Chapter 2 **

**Katniss POV **

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock today is the first day of junior year in high school .

I quickly get ready I put in a fancy top and skinny jeans with black boots and bird my hair and put hearts shaped necklace on that

Peeta gave me in the 4th grade it doesn't like a necklace any more so I put on wrist it old and worth nothing but I refuse to get ride of it .

I say goodbye to my family and Me and My sister prim start to walk to school after a while she spot her friends and goes with them cause the High school is a little further then the middle school . The I see Peeta waiting for me and the end of the street corner waiting for me .

I run up to him and hug him I haven't seen him in a few days cause he and his family were visiting family out state

.

'hey you "he say as he gives me kiss on the head

" hey " I say

" So , how have you been " he ask as walk to school with are hands entwined .

"good " I tell him " how was your trip " i ask him

"good but missed you " he say .

I smile at his words " me too " i tell him give him a light kiss on the cheek

I have stand on my tiptoes to give him it . He most got taller

" Did you get taller " I ask him

"No you must of shrunk" he jokes

"no " i tell him

Then he starts to tickle me . that i start to laugh then tickle him .

I love him so much I'm happy I'm in love with .

X

we finally make it to school before we go in to the schoolhouse he gives me a kiss on the lips .

I know in my heart nothing will brake us apart .

* * *

**A/N **

**I know its shot but I'm fangirling so much cuz the Catching Fire trailer comes out today ahahah**

**and i just whant show what their relationship is like.**

**~ Candace**


	3. The Storm That sweeps over us

**A/N**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story so I can't wait to write them but anyway here the new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**" The Storm That sweeps over us "**

**Katniss POV**

Me and Peeta get our class schedule

We only have two class together English and Science we also have lunch together . We hade to our diffident class I hade to my algebra and Peeta hades to his history class .

X

As I see someone who i never seem before staring at me as I walk in to the class . When I'm in the class the teacher Mr. Beetee calls me to his desk .

"Katniss Would you like to show the new student around the " he say

" yea " I say I made two of my best friend by helping them out when they were new .

" here his class schedule and where his locker is " he say as he hands me a pice of paper . " he waiting outside of the class room door " he say

Was he the one who was staring at me maybe just cause he's new I think to myself . I look at his name Cato Smith . I remember that name .

_Flashback_

_**Katniss in the 2nd grade**_

_"Stop, I'm going tell on you " I say as the mean kid Cato pulls one of my braids again._

_" what are you a tattle tail " he say ._

_" no " I say as run to the top of the play were peeta is . Before i can make it to the top he pulls my braid put really heard this time that cause me to fall and cause me to cut my knee ._

_" I told you stop I'm going tell on you " I cry ._

_" your a tattle tail " he yells at me_

_"No I'm not " I yell and start to cry ._

_" leave her alone " I hear some yell at Cato . The I see peeta coming to help me ._

_" what you going do about " he say to Peeta ._

_Peeta doesn't answer ._

_" I thought so you just a wimp " he says then he push peeta causing him to fall of the playground ._

_Peeta ended up breaking his arm that today Cato ended moving away the next mouth ._

_End of flash back_

Cato used to bully me everyday pulling my hair call me names and anything else a 8 year bully would do . I walk out the class room and look around and see him I walk up to him .

" your Cato right " I ask him

He looks at me and smirks .

" yea and why do you want to know " he ask

" I'm going give you a tour of the school and help you out today " I say

He just nods

"I'm Katniss by the way " I say

he looks at me in shock .

" where you in my 2nd grade class " he ask

" yea you would bully me every day" I say

" yea you know how young boys are always bully girls cause there scared of them " he jokes

" yea " I say

As I show him around the school the whole time he ask me about how I am now days and how many kids from our 2nd grade class come to this school.

" so why did you move away " I finally ask him .

" my mom remarried then cause my step dad is rich we moved to California " he say

"I gauss that's cool , so why did you movie back " I ask

" my step dad is building some stuff here so my mom said why don't we just move back " he say

" it must be hard say goodbye to all your friends " I say

" not really " he says " cause I get to meet new and old people " he counties .

As I finish giving him the tour of the school I help him find his locker as we walk to where his locker is he put his hand on my hip I pull away right way when he does this . We finally make it to his locker " here you go your locker combination is in your class schedule " I say

" thank you , Katniss it was very kinda of you to give me to a tour of the school " he say as he puts a loose piece of hair behind my ear. Then trace his knuckles along my cheek. Witch make really uncomfortable

"Maybe if you free we could hang out some time " as puts his hand on my shoulder .

" no I have a boyfriend " I say pulling away from him .

" really but maybe you could have a boytoy " he say

" no I'm fine " I say as I try to get way

put he grabs my wrist

" come on you could be my little princess . I could buy you anything you want " he say and looks at my wrist and looks my bracelet." I could buy you really bracelet" he say .

"No I'm fine I have a boyfriend and we're going get married once we can " I yell and finally get my wrist . Me and Peeta hardly tell people about plans to get married ones were old enough only are close friend and our families now .

" what " he hisses

" I'm sorry I need to go " I say and run away .

X

**Lunch**

" Peeta do you remember Cato Smith from 2nd grade " I ask peeta as we wait in line for lunch .

" Yea , the one who bullyed you all the time and pushed me off the school playground causing me to break my arm , why?" he say

"He moved back to town " I tell him .

" really how do you know " he say

" I hade to show him around the school and he said he moved away cause his mom got remarried but he moved back cause his step-dad is building some stuff around he " I tell him .

" so he back " he ask

" yea " I say

I don't tell him about how he was flirt with me cause it was just something stupid . As we wait in line I rest my head on peeta shoulder and puts has arm around my waist . I fill like some one is staring at me but were in a crowded cafeteria .

**A/N**

**Im trying to make the chapter longer and it takes time but I can make short chapter and wait won't be as long or longer chapters with longer waits .**

**Did you guys see the Catching Fire trailer . I loved it I fangirled when I saw it I can't wait for the movie .**

**- Cadence**


	4. nightmare coming in to view

**A/N**

**I got some PM asking if this a everlak story , and answer is yes . There are going be hardships but this is full everlak Cato feelings for Katniss are one-sided**

** .**

**Personal note : I think I need get new glass as I write my stories I mistake a lot laters for different laters . I might buy the dyslexia glass that help with reading and writing .**

**- cadence**

* * *

** " nightmare coming in to view"**

** Katniss POV**

_DING_

As soon as the last ball rings kids run out the class room as Me and Peeta's English teacher yell of the kids to do their homework . I grab my bag and my books then meet Peeta by the door as soon as I reach him our hands entwined.

" I always hate the first day of school half the kids are hangover or out of it " he says .

I giggle at what he says cause it true .

" there was kid in history who was hangover and was snoring loud in class " he say the we both laugh .

" so what are you doing later do " he asks

"Nothing , Prim let me know she walking home wither her friends so I don't have to walk home with her " I tell him

" do you want go to meadow " he ask

" yea " I say .

The meadow is a spacial place for us it were he confessed his feeling for me when we where 6 and where took me on our first official date when we where 13 .

"Shit" he mumbles under his breath as we exit the school house .

" are you okay " I ask

" yea I just forgot something " he say "I'll be right back " he say as he runs inside .

I wait the end of the stair to the school . the school yard is empty everyone has run home or got picked up .

" hey my little princess " I hear a familiar voice say .

I turn around and see Cato leaning agents a tree .

" what do you want " I ask him .

" nothing really I just want see my beautiful princess before I leave" he says as he walk close to me

_hurry Peeta I think to myself_

" my not your princess I have a boyfriend . " I say

" come on you know you like me " he say as he gets closer .

"No I don't I'm happy " I say

" tell me this marriage is it arranged " he asks

" god , no it my chose he asked me " I yell at him .

" why do you want to marry some like him " he hisses .

" cause I love him " I yell at him .

Just then I hear the school doors open .

" ready to go Katniss " I hear peeta say . Then he see Cato .

" oh , hey Cato right ? Katniss told me you moved back " peeta says

" yea , I was thanking Katniss again for helping me today " Cato say

" yea , you welcome" I say then grab peeta's hand and hold it tight .

"Lets go " I say as pull peeta and walk away .

X

" Cato seem liked he changed " peeta says as we sit down in the meadow .

" yea " I say

I know he has changed but in a bad way .

" hopefully he worn't bother you now " he say

I just nod my head _I hope so_ .

" Katniss I got something " peeta say

" what " I ask

Then I watch him as he grabs his backpack and pulls out a black box .

My heart start to beat faster as I see the box .

" here " he say as he hand me a box .

I open it and see a bracelet that looks just like mine but its sliver and it has pearl next to the heart .

" how did you .." I ask

" working extra hours at the bakery and not speeding my allowance " he says .

I can't help but smile .

" thank you" I say

" here " he say then grabs the box and puts the bracelet on my wrist .

I kiss him after he does this . I open my mouth and let him in our tongues dance around when we pull about I rest my forehead on his we just smile and each other .

I love him with all my heart .

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this chapter .**

**- cadence **


	5. No matter what gets thrown in our way

**A/N  
Thank you to everyone who following this to story I wish I could give you all cupcakes but I can't so I guess just update is the best presents.**

**- Cadence**

* * *

**" No matter what gets thrown in our way "  
Katniss POV**

When I wake up I notice I have a new message on my phone . It from Peeta

' I will not be at school today not feel to well '

I text back

' okay feel better , I love you '

I get ready for school and put on my new bracelet I just got from Peeta

I walk prim to school till she meets her friends then walk to my school .

X

When I get there I see my friends Johanna and Annie standing by the school

" hey Katniss " they both says

" hey " I say as we walk in to the schoolhouse

" so where's lover boy " Johanna ask

" he wasn't feeling well so he skipping school . " I tell her

" ohh to buys in the meadow "Johanna jokes .

" shut up " I say

She just laughs

" where did you get that from " Annie asks and points to my bracelet .

" peeta gave it to me " I say .

" he finely got you a real bracelet " Johanna says

I nod my head .

" took him long of long enough " Johanna says

" Jo stop I loved the one he gave me in the fourth grade " I say

" yea the one he got from a coin machine with a quarter he found on the grand ." She says

I just smile .

" I think it sweet , Jo thinks guys should buy her a 10k diamond . " Annie says .

Johanna shrugs .

" yea and crawl on their hands and knees for her " I joke as I open my locker then I see a black box inside my locker .

" what hell is that " Johanna ask

" I-I don't know " I choke out

" did Peeta buy youn a another gift " Annie ask .

" I don't know " I say again .

" stop being a record player and open it " Johanna says .

" how the hell do you know what record play is " Annie ask .

" I was at my grandmothers house half the summer and that was the only thing for entertainment she hade at her house " Johanna says .

I finely get the strength and open it . I notice a not right away .

_" here's a beautiful bracelet for a beautiful princess ._

_- Love Cato . "_

Then I see gold bracelet with at lest 5 diamonds on .

" holy shit look at that " Johanna says

I slam the box close and walk in to a trash can and throw it away .

" What the hell , brainless why did you do that " Johanna says

" I don't what anything from him " I yell

" who , Peeta ? " Annie ask

" no Cato the new kid he's been flirting since he got here " I say

The look at me confused

" did you tell Peeta " Johanna ask

" no " I say

" you need to tell him " Annie says

" I know I just don't know how this never happened before " I say

X

After last bell I decide and text Peeta to see how he feeling and let him know going drop his home work to him . But I got text from him .

" meet me in the meadow "

" okay ill be right there " I text back

X

One I reach the meadow I see Peeta just sitting there staring at the clouds .

" Peeta you feeling okay " I ask him as I sit next to him .

" my mom came back " he chokes out

_**Flash back  
Katniss at 6 years old**__ ._

_" Katniss why do you have a mommy and I don't " peeta ask as we play on the swings at play grand_

_I just look at him  
" I don't know , peeta but remember I'm always her for you " I tell him grabs his hand and pull him with to the playground ._

_Later that as my daddy puts to me to bed I ask him the same question peeta asked me ._

_" daddy why do I have a mommy and peeta doesn't " I ask ._

_He sighs and storks my hair ._

_" Katniss can you keep a secret from him " he say_

_" I can't he's my best friend " I say_

_" I know but sometime keeping a secret from someone is good for them " daddy says_

_" okay , I won't tell him " I say_

_" promise " he says_

_" promise " I say_

" his mommy was selfish and he was born she just left " he says

_" what does shell-fish mean " I ask_

_" It means you only care about you self " he says  
_

_" so his mommy don't love him " I ask_

_" yes , but his daddy loves him very much " he says_

_" I love him too " I tell him_

_" I know now go to bed " he say and kiss the top my head ._

_Later when peeta and I got older peeta found out his mother hated that his dad kept friendship with my parents and that he held Cancer Fundraising events to help my mom when she was sick before I was born . Then she hade Peeta and she just left the hospital and no one could find her later peeta's dad found out she stole a lot money from him she just used him of his money . His dad end up raising peeta by him self ._

_End of flashback_

" what do you mean" I ask

" turns out she used some of the money she stole from dad and bought a big ass house and lived there she lived a life of partying now she broke and now she sick so she comes back crawling to dad ask for help . " he says

" what did your dad do " I ask

" he told her to get the fuck out the bakery." he says

" then she come to me bagging for forgiveness . I never knew her she left day after a was born left me alone for 3 hours I could have died cause if that . I just told her I don't care if your my mother just get the hell away from me " he says .

" so where is she now " I ask .

" she outside the bakery bagging for money " he says .

" I'm sorry peeta " I say then I hug him .

" what do I do " he ask

" I don't know " I say pulling him closer

* * *

**A/N  
In this AU peeta is an only child I tried to make Mrs.M a nice woman but I couldn't **


	6. Don't Want Anything But You

**A/N**

**I can't express how happy I am with all these following and reviews . I can't wait for dream to start .**

**Personal note ; I'm really mad at my sister for calling Prim a crybaby this what she " Shut up you cry baby " when we watch the trailer and this coming from a 12-year-old girl who cried like a 2-year-old when she couldn't get 1D tickets . Not seen her sister going back in the freaking Hunger Games and also called Finnick ugly So guess who not coming with me when I see Catching Fire .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

**Don't Want Anything But You**

**Katniss POV**

Me and Peeta just sit there meadow holding each other . I decide not to tell him not tell him about Cato now especially whats going on with his mom returning I don't want to put him under more stress.

" Do what go somewhere " peeta asks

" sure " I say .

X

Peeta and I head to the mall we invite are friends to meet use over there .I

think Peeta need hang out with his friend to get his mind off of his mom retuning .

We finally meet Annie , Johanna and Annie's boyfriend Finnick .

Peeta tells them about his mom he never told anyone except me about his mom . When they heard the story about his mom they were shock and angry . Johanna called her a selfish bitch .

Me , Annie , Johanna find a table to sit at when Peeta and Finnick go get food .

" Did you tell peeta about Cato " Johanna ask

" no , I was but when he told me his mom return I couldn't " I tell her

" you need tell him " Annie say .

I nod . I don't now why he wants me almost every girl in school is drooling over him . He could have anyone but why is coming after me everyone in town knows about me and Peeta . That's what happens when you live in a small town .

"You got be kind me" Johanna say that snaps me out my deep thought.

I turn and see Cato walking up to me .

" hey princess " he says as he sit next to me . Than grabs my wrist .

" where the bracelet I got you " he ask

" Probably , half way to dump" I say and pull my wrist away .

" what " he hisses

" I throw that pice of crap away " I say .

" you better leave before her _boyfriend_ returns and bets the shit out you " Johanna say

" that wimp he couldn't do anything " he chuckles .

" just get out of hear and leave me along " I say .

Then gets up and leaves .

" what his problem " Annie asks

" I don't know , he changed when he in second grade he would bully me and he pushed Peeta off the playground one time and Peeta broke his arm than Cato moved the next month . " I tell them cause Johanna moved here in the thread grade and Annie moved here in the fourth grade so they did now him before he moved here .

" so you guys new him before he moved here " Johanna ask

" yea " I say

Then I see Peeta and Finnick coming back with pizza . Peeta sit next to me the same spot where Cato sat I rest my head on Peeta shoulder and he puts arm around my waist . From the corner of my eye I see Cato . I need tell peeta soon before peeta thinks something else or something happens to me .

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry about the shortness I'm working on a new AU and chapters of Real Prince Charming**

**- cadence **


	7. A nightmare

**A/N**

**I went to see Pacific Rim I totally ship raleigh and mako I told my brother that but he didn't understand :( but anyway here's a new chapter **

**- Cadence**

* * *

** A Nightmare **

** Katniss POV**

Peeta comes to school the next day

I can still tell he still upset about his my mom returning he told me his dad is getting legal divorce so his mom could try get some money from him .

I know he having a hard time him never knowing his mom her leaving him when he just a day old and now he coming back out of the blue and asking of forgiveness . We walked to school in silence with our hands entwined . I need to tell him about Cato but I can't he's all ready going though a lot he doesn't needs to worry that his true love is going be taken from him and tell him I'll never leave him .

X

The rest of day went prefect

I haven't seen Cato all day maybe he finely giving up . I walk to my locker when I open it I find a letter in my locker .

_Dear , Princess _

_I guess I just have to win you over ._

_You know if you are with me you can have anything you want . If you want me now just meet by the big tree by the end of schoolyard._

_Love , Cato_ .

I tear the letter in four pice the throw it in the trash .

I'll just ignore maybe he'll find a girl soon so he just stop this crap

X

At the end the school day I wait at front doors to wait for Peeta so we could walk home together . When finely came out walk home in silence again holding hands.

when he drops me off at my hose he gives me a kiss before he leaves .

When I get home I notice my mom and dad are still at work and Prim has after school program today and mom is going pick her up later .

I walk up to my room and start my

homework my eyes start to feel heavy and I slowly fall asleep .

X

_I'm standing the meadow Peeta is kissing me one of his hand on my hip and the other in my hair we fall on the ground Peeta is on top of me he starts to kiss my neck . _

_"Katniss " he moans but it doesn't sound like him I look at him and I don't see Peeta I see Cato I start to scream and try to push him off but he's strong . _

_"Katniss why would you leave me " I hear a familiar voice say . I turn my head and see Peeta crying then walking away ._

_I start to yell at Cato to get off me and yell at Peeta of help and not leave me . _

I wake up I look around to see that every thing was dream . Then I see my phone a message on it . It's from

Peeta

' Katniss , I'm sorry I ignored you today . I feel really bad about it . '

I text him back

' it okay I know you going are though a lot '

He text back

I still feel bad that ignored you '

I text back

' I didn't feel ignored at all okay , I love you remember I'm here for you '

He text back

Okay , I love you too .

I think about telling him about my nightmare and about Cato I decide not to .

* * *

**A/N**

**Hoped you like this chapter .**


	8. Just The Two Of Us Part 1

**A/N**

**I finally got to ride a hydro-magnetic water coaster for the first time . It was so fun I was at the water park all day Friday this why chapter is late. I start school soon so I worn't update as much . A special shout out to  
mrsponyboycurtislover. Thank you so much for you PM . Thank you everyone who is flowing this story thank you for you positive comments and PMs even thou I suffer from  
Dyslexia and a Speech Impediment and Dysgraphia. Thank you for you Support I love you all I wish I could give you all a cupcake but I can't so here a new chapter .**

**I don't own anything**

( ^ω^ ) love you all  
Sorry about that chapters sucks and it short Im having writers block  
(⌒-⌒; )hehehe Im finish the big conclusion to RPC .

**- Cadence **

* * *

**" Just The Two Of Us Part 1 "**

The next few days same to fly by fast . I hade a few nightmare about  
Cato the lest couple nights. But I haven't seen him at all . I am going take it as a good thing . Peeta is getting out he's depression but his mom is give in his dad a heard time with divorce not singing papers not going to the court-house and she pinning very thing on his dad . She trying to get more money from him anyway she can .

X

As me and Peeta are in the meadow I can tell some thing on his mind .

" what wrong Peeta " I ask

" just everything it like every minute my dad is one the phone yell at my mom's layer or at my mom I just want it to stop " he say

I fell bad for him cause I don't what he going thew . So I don't know how to comfort him .

" maybe we can go on a date " I say

" we go on dates all time Katniss " he say

" when we go on a date someone always tags along What mean no one tags along just the two of us . What do you think " I say

" yea that would be nice "

* * *

**A/N  
Thank you for reading .  
My mom and dad just went threw a divorce it wasn't heard cause the have been spared since I was 4 so it wasn't a bad divorce but my mom told me about the crazy couples at court house .**

Tell me what Katniss and Peeta should do for a date .

I have a sore throat hopefully it from screaming from being at the water park and not from getting sick :/ but anyway till next time

- Cadence


End file.
